Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 9
All five Federation vessels are in orbit of Wiggley IV. In the conference room Admiral Kira is chatting with Senator Danielle Martin via holo-com. I don't know if I can help these colonists and save them Typhuss says as he looks at Senator Martin. From what my cousin has explained to us you've got them to stop these attacks, and I'll talk to Chancellor Mazibuko about getting them more then just defense platforms Senator Martin says as a hologram. Typhuss looks at her. Maybe, what if the other colonists don't agree to stop these attacks Typhuss says as he looks at Senator Martin. You've got 24 hours to convince them keep trying your best I've seen your record and you can be our ambassador speak to their hearts, I know that your sister Prue would want you to save the friends that she made on that planet before her death Senator Martin says as a hologram. Typhuss gets an idea. What if I use Prue against them Typhuss says as he looks at Senator Martin. It might bring them around Senator Martin says as a hologram. He looks at her and asked for more time. I need more time, give me more time Typhuss says as he looks at Senator Martin. I will see to it Admiral that you get more time Martin out Senator Martin says as a hologram. Transmission ends. In a undisclosed location Henry and five other colonists are loading up four shape charges onto the transporter pad for coordinates to the Enterprise's cargo bay. This will have enough of a charge to destroy the Enterprise and screw the lie of getting a fleet to defend us Henry says as he looks at the five colonists. Meanwhile Typhuss returns without his guards to talk to Sarah. Sarah, are you here Typhuss says as he looks for Sarah. She comes out holding a compression phaser rifle. Oh sorry I thought you were Henry you've got to warn the Enterprise they intend to destroy her and kill 855 lives Sarah says as she looks at him. Typhuss gets worried. He is going to destroy the Enterprise, that son of a bitch Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Enterprise, emergency, respond Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. On the bridge Captain Y'Nar responds. What seems to be the trouble sir? Captain Y'Nar says as she speaks into the com. He explains. A colonist named Henry plans on destroying the Enterprise, you have to leave the system at warp speed now Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Captain Y'Nar looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Lauren set a course anywhere in the system warp eight engage Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at her. The Enterprise warps out of orbit just in the nick of time. The Enterprise has left orbit sir Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. Typhuss instruct her to keep the shields up. Sarah, keep the shields up no matter what Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir Colonel Mackenzie says over the com. Typhuss looks at Sarah. I don't know why they wanted to do this I told them to stand down Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. They didn't listen to you, I have the right to arrest them for this Typhuss says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Let me calm them down Sarah says as she looks at him. They head to the transport area. Damn the Enterprise has left I can't get a lock on the Intrepid her shields are up along with the other three Federation vessels one of the colonists says as he looks at him. Then a phaser beam strikes the transporter console as they turn and see Admiral Kira holding a type-2 phaser as Sarah holds her compression phaser rifle as Henry looks at her. You are under arrest, you son of a bitch Typhuss says as he looks at Henry. Sarah looks at Henry. The Admiral has already taken our case to the Federation Council Henry Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You're blinded by what happened here a few years ago one of our citizens was killed and then we were nearly attacked by the Borg Henry says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at them as he lowers his phaser and puts it back into the holster. Prue wouldn't want you to do this, she would say stop now before it gets worse and if you don't stop I will arrest you and anyone else that helped with this plan Typhuss says as he looks at Henry. Sarah looks at them. Prue was my friend someone I could go and talk to about things she would suggest stuff that we can change like our outlook on Starfleet as a whole true they may not make it to colonies throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants but we got allies like the Klingons, Romulans, and Cardassians we can also depend on if Starfleet is too busy Henry don't do this Sarah says as she looks at him. Henry walks over to the shape charges as Typhuss walks over to him. Don't make me arrest you, I guess you want to go to prison, if you stop this I will make sure that you get a Federation fleet to protect this planet Typhuss says as he looks at Henry. Henry looks at him. What is it going to be, prison or freedom Typhuss says as he takes out his type 2 phaser and points it at Henry. He shuts the charges down. You made the right choice, I don't know if Starfleet will arrest you or not but if you need help, I will help you so can my friends Typhuss says as he looks at Henry.